eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1095 (20 February 1995)
Synopsis Kathy and Phil are keen to spend more time with each other, but when she pays him a visit pushy Peggy is there, which is hardly likely to do wonders for anybody's love-life. Ricky is desperate to see Bianca, but when the little madam proves to be evasive, he seeks solace elsewhere. Nigel is devastated to discover that in the eyes of his daughter and her friends, he's not the man he though he was. Carol talks to Alan saying that Bianca has brought it on herself with the way she treated Ricky, but in public she is extremely catty about it and says that it's like 16 years ago, it could have been her. Bianca doesn't pick up on why she's drawing the parallel about the Butchers, but says at least she's not pregnant, and Carol says thank god for that. Carol goes round badmouthing Pat and her family as loudly as possible all the time, and goes into the café to shout at Natalie about it too. Pat is annoyed about Ricky proving the thing about her "sons" being unreliable, and has a go at him, then goes to the café and has a go at Natalie, who says it's not all her fault, it's Ricky who is supposed to be going out with B. Nellie sorts out her sheltered hose move, and is being generally irritating and obnoxious to Pauline because she feels guilty about it, and Nellie is milking it for all its worth. Pauline says she' buying Nellie a present and asks Mark and Arthur to chip in, Michelle to lend her car, etc. Geoff is looking after Vicki and she's painting. He broaches the subject of what if her mother married again, and she got a little sister or brother, Vicki says she already has a sister, but won't elaborate. Michelle comes home from work, and asks Geoff why Vicki thinks that Michelle should be cross with her? Geoff wont say and says they will discuss it tomorrow as Michelle says she has loads of work to do that evening so can't come out. Geoff says she's quite a mystery isn't she, and Michelle looks worried! Kathy goes to see Phil, his mother is being irritating and picks on her all the time, saying what sort of fiancé is she who didn't even send a Valentines card (my mother at this point sighed and said yea, what sort of husband forgets to send his wife a card hint hint!!). Kathy says that she wants to talk to Phil but that she(Peggy) is always interrupting and even when she does visit she never gets a chance to talk to him. Peggy is annoyed and she and Kathy bitch a bit. Kathy says that she won't even let them talk in peace, and she's interfering. Peggy says to Phil are you going to let her speak to me like that? Phil says Kathy's put up with more than you will ever know, please leave us. Peggy stomps off irritatedly. Kathy says she'd like Phil to go home, and he agrees, as soon as he sorts his stuff out. Credits Main cast *Gillian Taylforth as Kathy *Steve McFadden as Phil *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Sid Owen as Ricky *Patsy Palmer as Bianca *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Lindsey Coulson as Carol *Howard Antony as Alan *Dean Gaffney as Robbie *Natalie Cassidy as Sonia *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Bill Treacher as Arthur *Elizabeth Kelly as Nellie *Tommy Eytle as Jules *Ross Kemp as Grant *Pam St. Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Alexia Demetriou as Janine *Susan Tully as Michelle *David Roper as Geoff *Todd Carty as Mark *Caroline Paterson as Ruth *Gretchen Franklin as Ethel *Paul Bradley as Nigel *Nicola Duffett as Debbie *Gemma Bissix as Clare *Ron Tarr as Big Ron Notes * Corinne Hollingworth became EastEnders's producer with this episode, taking over the post from Barbara Emile. Category:Episode Category:1995 Episodes